


Milkshake Lovers

by Wholesome_Kermit



Series: BBS Ships [13]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Milkshakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 01:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15546288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wholesome_Kermit/pseuds/Wholesome_Kermit
Summary: These boys go to a diner and have milkshakes basically so get ready for fluffAlso John is not in this he's just mentioned





	Milkshake Lovers

Smitty opened the car door, slamming it behind him and basically running up to the diner door. 

"Jesus Christ, calm your shit." Tyler said as he followed the excited male. "I fuckin' love milkshakes," he said, staring at Tyler when he started to open his mouth to protest "we're getting milkshakes." Smitty finished, crossing his arms. "What?! When did I say that?" Tyler said, letting out a small curse when he got hit in the head by Craig "Let him get milkshakes, his boyfriend isn't here as it is." Craig said as he waited for everyone else. 

"Who's getting abused?" Brian asked as he walked up to the sidewalk. Tyler pointed to himself, making Craig roll his eyes. 

Evan let out a laugh as he followed his friends, Jon, Brock and Nogla following close behind. "Don't laugh you fucking Canadian." he said as he pointed to him. Smitty let out a loud gasp "Rude!" he said as he opened the door, walking in. Tyler let out a sigh "There's two Canadians." he said, making Craig gasp like Smitty "Racist!" he yelled quietly. Tyler put his hands up in protest "I have legit a lot of friends that are not American." he said. 

Behind Craig and Tyler's bickering, Evan was concerned about Jon. "Hey, you're being awful quiet." he said, being used to the man's loud and crazy nature. Jon shrugged "Nothin' to say I guess," he said looking up to Evan "don't worry." he reassured him. Evan nodded, following his other friends to a booth. 

 A couple minutes after they sat down, a waiter came up to them. "Hello, what can I get y'all?" she said in a southern accent, clicking her pen, Jon snorted quietly. He felt Evan slap his thigh "You're southern too." he whispered as Tyler ordered his food. Jon nodded "I know, I know it's just, it's so  _heavy-_ " he got cut off by his own wheeze. Evan laughed a little. "What can I get you sir?" the woman asked as she looked at Evan. "Oh, sorry," he started, ordering his food.

As soon as they all ordered and the woman walked away, Smitty slammed his hands on the table softly "What was Jon laughing at?" he asked making Jon have another laughing fit. "He was laughing at the lady," Evan said, seeing Smitty scrunch his nose up a bit "her accent." he quickly added seeing Smitty nod, going back to texting on his phone. Smitty snorted, showing his phone to Brian "Jesus Christ! Can you and John not sext when were about to eat?" he said as he pushed the phone out of his face. "Ooh! Spicy." Criag said as he watched Smitty smile at his phone.  _Jesus how in love is this boy_ he thought as he looked back at his friends. 

As soon as their food got there, including Smitty and Jons milkshakes, there was a silence. Nogla broke it "So, you guys were whisperin' to eachother, you guys fockin?" (a/n I can't believe I wrote "fockin") he said making Jon choke on his milkshake. "Jesus dont kill him." Brock said as he stared at Jon, face covered with worry (a/n is that how you say stuff?) "Oh he's alright." Nogla said as he ate a fry. "I- uh- ex-excuse me?" Jon said as his face turned red. Nogla laughed "Never mind, you're gonna turn into a tomato." he said as he ate another fry. 

"We'll.. Be right back!" Evan said as he grabbed Jons arm, dragging them outside. 

"Ten dollars say their gonna get together." Smitty said as he looked around the table. "Sure, why not." Brock said as he dug a ten dollar bill out his wallet. Smitty smiled brightly as he dug out his own. 

.

.

.

"What do you want?" Jon asked as he crossed their arms after Evan checked no one was around. (a/n even though their in a parking lot and people come in but ignore logic) "I.. This." Evan said, grabbing Jon's face and pulling him into a kiss. Jon let out a gasp, soon pulling the taller man closer and kissing him back. 

They soon parted, both of them bright red. "Jon, will you be my boyfriend?" Evan asked, rubbing the back of his neck. Jon smiled brightly "Yes, I will!" he said, pulling Evan into another kiss. Evan smiled against Jon's lips as he pulled him impossibly closer. 

Jon pulled back "Wait, how- how do we tell the fans?" he said, his hands still on Evans cheeks. "We'll figure it out later." Evan said, his smile still big as he pulled Jon into another quick kiss. "Lets go before they freak out." Evan said as he broke from Jon's grip. 

"Okay." Jon said as he let Evan drag him back inside. 

**Author's Note:**

> Writers block sucks until you drink a milkshake and you're like "hOLY FUXK NEW STORY" so yeah
> 
> Kudos and comments make me happy <3
> 
> My Tumblr is galaxyforests if you want to talk to me:)


End file.
